Jiralhanae Captain Major
The Brute Captain Major is a Jiralhanae rank whose members wear Golden Power Armor. They are the second highest ranking Captain though they are seen much more commonly than the other two. They are seen in the Campaign of Halo 3 and often lead lower ranking Brutes, as well as squads of Jackals and Grunts. Combat Captain Majors are much tougher than your standard Brutes; their armor can take more damage than others, and with the Mythic or Tilt skulls activated, they can survive a Plasma Grenade or Spike Grenade stick (on higher difficulties). On higher difficulties, it takes two Sniper Rifle or Beam Rifle shots to destroy their Power Armor and a third shot to the torso or head to kill them. In terms of strength, battlefield adaptability and rarity, Captain Majors are similar to Sangheili Ultras. Apparently they increase the morale of their troops they are leading (if one is killed, all nearby Grunts will flee). They usually use Brute Shots, and when under attack will deploy their piece of equipment, usually a Bubble Shield. In Halo 3 they can be seen commanding troops on the Scarab walkers. Appearance Jiralhanae Captain Majors are the only Brutes to wear bright gold armor, and in Halo: Reach, have red markings and less armor on their bottom half, which isn't gold, but steel, making them easily recognizable. Their most often used weapon is a Brute Shot, but they can often use other weapons as well. They are most commonly found on the Legendary difficulty. Tactics Jiralhanae Captain Majors, are most commonly seen sending Jackals, Grunts, or lower-ranked Brutes, into the heat of battle, as they fire ceaselessly from long range with whatever they are armed with, usually a Brute Shot. Players facing a Brute Captain Major are advised to grenade the subordinates to death, then either long-range headshot or melee the Captain Major to death. Using long range weapons gives the player a chance to dodge the ceaseless fire given out by the Captain Major, and meleeing will cause the Brute to pause long enough for the player to kill him with melee attacks. Brute Captain Majors often employ the use of a Flare, Deployable cover, or Bubble Shield. When the brute deploys a Bubble shield, the player is advised to seek close range weapons such as a shotgun and assault the bubble shield. Do this by running as close to the Brutes as possible so that they do not use their weapons against you. Instead they will try to melee you. If you are quick enough, you can dodge the Brute's melee and shoot/melee them in the back, or side. When the Captain Major deploys a flare, the player is advised to either take cover until the Flare is burnt out, or to use the flare to their advantage, using their motion sensor to seek out enemies who are likewise blinded. When he deploys a Deployable Cover, although rarely, the player is advised to use grenades, or long to short range weaponry to take it out. Trivia *Surprisingly, they have gold armor, and yet are lower than a cyan Ultra Captain. *On the Halo 3 level you can see a Brute Captain Major, (but sometimes other Brute Captain ranks) urinating on a wall. *When a Flood Infection Form infects a Captain Major or any other Brute after their power armor has been destroyed, it will always become the generic Brute Combat Form character model, because that was the only one that was coded into the game. *When the Thunderstorm Skull is on in only, you'll see Brute Captain Majors instead of Brute Ultra Captains. *Even on Easy, the first Brute you come across in Halo 3 is a Brute Captain Major. *Originally, the Captain Major in Halo 3 was planned to have a deployable shield that would fan out from his gauntlets to protect himself from enemy fire.[http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&link=Animation_BillOBrien Bungie.net: A Certain Sense of Movement] This idea seems to have been re-examined in Halo: Reach with the Skirmisher Champions who do have energy shields that emenate from their gauntlets. *Captain Majors in Halo: Reach seem to have taken the place of the standard Brute Captains, who do not appear in the game. *In Halo: Reach, Captain Majors have been known to wield Gravity Hammers. . File:39586903-Full-1-.jpg|A Brute Captain Major on the level Sierra 117. File:101825791-Full.jpg|A Brute Captain Major seen in Halo 3: ODST on the campain level Uplift Reserve. ]] List of appearances *Halo 3 *Halo 3: ODST *Halo: Reach Sources Category:Firefight Enemies